


Twined together

by KaizokuHime



Series: Superbatbang prompts [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, Contemplation, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Superbatbang prompts, capes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizokuHime/pseuds/KaizokuHime
Summary: They both reflect on their capes. Clark may have a slight obsession. Bruce has a memory he can't forget. And they're both undeniably in love with each other.





	Twined together

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: Capes. 
> 
> Some contemplation with a little plot thrown in I guess. This just had a mind of its own.

When he thinks about it, their capes are representative of the rest of their costumes and their roles on the battlefield. Batman’s cape is midnight black, perfect for blending into the shadows, its silky blackness smooths out his silhouette, and the curved edges actually do a decent impression of a bat whenever he swoops through the night. Meanwhile Superman’s cape is bright and bold, ideal for attracting attention, emphasizes the broadness of his shoulders, enhancing his presence, and its soft folds both protects him from harm and helps him cradle the injured. 

And maybe it’s those differences and their symbolic nature, but Clark can’t help but appreciate the image of the capes together. Especially when they are twined together, like their lives have been since they first met. Sometimes, when fighting back to back in a fray, Kal can feel the silkiness of Batman’s cape against the back of his legs and can’t help but grin, knowing their capes are joined together once more. 

He has to be careful at work because Lois has caught him admiring a picture of the two of them together one too many times and is now well known for his obsession with the two heros. That wasn’t exactly wrong concerning Batman (for obvious reasons, the man is incredible) but it was incredibly awkward being accused of being obsessed with his own alter ego. He’s not some kind of narcissist. He still couldn’t help pausing to admire pictures in the newspaper, but was careful to bring them home at the end of the day to observe them in greater detail. 

Somehow, this didn’t stop the rumors and only lead to him collecting a scrapbook of images of them together. Now the only thing he can do is hope that Bruce never finds it, which is probably a lost cause against the World’s Greatest Detective. He’s going to get teased about this forever, isn’t he? 

It would be worth it if it would finally make Bruce take his confessions seriously. Four confessions and he still thinks Clark is joking. Or using that as an excuse not to answer. Some might say to give up at this point, and be thankful it hadn’t negatively affected their friendship, but Clark knew Bruce. He will have to win him over with the same stubborn persistence it had taken to gain his friendship in the first place. Hopefully they would one day have the same intimate relationship as their capes did.

\---

Batman never thought he’d be reduced to becoming emotional over a scrap of red cloth. That stupidly bright color was in direct contrast to his own and was almost absurdly eye-catching, like the bright-smiled hero who wears it. While his own was highly functional, helping him blend into the shadows, blocking against debris and smoke, obscuring his form, Superman’s cape seemed more decoration than anything else. The only thing it seemed to do, besides emphasising the breadth of his (impressive) shoulders, was block people from being able to see his (shapely) ass. Not that he had ever tried looking of course. 

The only redeeming thing about it was its softness. Admittedly, he had never noticed that specific property until a certain incident a few years ago. He had miscalculated how long it would take to disarm a bomb and ended up being caught in the blast. The next thing he knew he was being cradled by incredibly soft, warm, and oddly familiar-looking red cloth. He quickly realized that he was being carried swiftly through the air by a pair of arms, held tightly against a muscular chest. The most overwhelming feeling besides the softness was the warmth of the person carrying him. 

Luckily he quickly recovered from the shock of the explosion before he did something stupid, like nussle against the man he instinctively recognized as Superman. But the damage was done. Now he couldn’t look at that cape the same way again. He would find himself staring at it, wondering if is as soft and warm as he remembers. What it would be like to be tucked inside it once again, safe and warm, preferably in the arms of its owner. 

Speaking of the Boyscout, there he was again, no doubt trying to wanting to talk with him alone. And judging by the expression on his face, Bruce was no doubt going to be confessed to for the sixth time. He had been sure that it would end soon if he didn’t acknowledge it. He would either realize he was mistaken or that it wasn’t worth it, trying to be in a relationship with him. Many had given up early even without the knowledge that he was Batman. 

But here he was, many failed attempts later and now Bruce had no choice but to admit that he was both persistent and telling the truth. Kal-El, a Kansas-raised sweet-smiling alien superhero actually loved him. And maybe it was finally time to do something with that knowledge. 

\---

When they woke up the next morning and saw their capes twined together around them, they both knew they couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. If so, please remember to give kudos/comments. 
> 
> I'm hoping these prompts will help me work through my writer's block and finish Made with Love, so I appoligize for its lateness.


End file.
